


Where Sand and Water Meet

by TyBorb



Category: Abzu, Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyBorb/pseuds/TyBorb
Summary: A crossover of two of my favorite games! I haven't seen any Journey and Abzu crossover fics thus far, so I made one. There may be some spelling mistakes because I copied and pasted it from Tumblr and did my best to fix some errors I saw. .<.
Relationships: Journey & Abzu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Where Sand and Water Meet

The vast landscape of golden hills and the hazy blue sky stretches for miles across, nary a life form to be seen and shade scarce. The rising sun that was visible from behind the cloud of dust clashed to give the sky a dusty yellow hue. Wind sweeps across the barren land, shifting the sands to give an ocean appearance of waves rippling across the surface of the water… Another form causes the sand to ripple, but it has a physical form.

A red-robed figure dashes across the sand, kicking up the tiny loose shards of stone with its pointed feet and a long scarf trailing behind in the wind. Face black as night with eyes bright as the moon with a golden rim across its forehead, the creature had no distinguishable facial features other than its eyes, which, although blank and glowing, shimmered with curiosity and adventure. Their deep crimson robe lined with golden embroideries opens slightly to reveal an armless torso with short legs, which was an even deeper crimson than the robe. The figure then trudges up a sandy hill and reaches the top and scans the vast land, the mountain in the distance rising over the clouds and dust and its peak aglow, showing a large crack in its peak.

The lone robed Wanderer glances in each direction, looking for a place to travel to next. A shimmer catches their attention and they look to where the shimmering was and saw a faint light being reflected off of a type of surface. Through the haze and dust, it was hard to make out, but the colors looked lighter than the color of the sand, and it stretched out far to the horizon. It looked flat, no sandy hills or any form of an object on its surface, and the only shape they can make out is a large, floating island in the sky. Curiosity piqued more, the curious robed Wanderer slides down the slope and makes their way to the new land.

…

Sun rays break the surface and cast a warm light into the water, lighting up the underwater forest of sea vines, grass, and algae. Life was thriving amongst the greenery, from Goliath groupers to small turtles, as well as starfish and coral. The sand below was a pale tan and ripples reflected from the sun’s light danced on the seafloor and shadows slip over the sand from the sea life. An unusual creature swam amongst the fish, peacefully carrying through.

A black and yellow figure slips past the sea vines with ease and watched as the fish dart in all directions as the figure appears beside the small schools of fish. Their head was made of fiberglass with black cones on each side of their head and small triangular ear-like lights on the top. The suit covering their body appeared to be made of neoprene and their swim fins made of rubber. Their face is as black as the deepest sea and their eyes were white with black, large pupils. Although no facial features were shown, the figure appeared to be calm the way their body floats in the water and the way they take their time to swim around and admire the scenery. Beside them, a small drone-like robot with a single eye-like lens darts past them and makes its way to the surface, and the figure, curious as to why their small companion made haste to the surface, follows.

Bobbing on the surface, the diver scans the vast open-world around them. The sky was open above with fluffy clouds in the far distance, and a large, triangular device floating just above their head. As pretty as the sight is, the diver preferred the scenery under the surface. But before they could dive back, their robotic companion chirps several times and move in a direction they were facing and looked back at the diver then back. The diver tilts their head and cranes their neck to see what their companion was looking at and saw a large, glowing shadow in the distance, as well as a yellow, bumpy landscape. The diver swims to the edge of the algae-covered rock and pulls themselves out of the water a bit to get a better look and noticed the water extends even further.

The diver tilts their head and sat on the rock for a moment before looking at their robotic companion, who chirped several times and dove under, then shot out of the water seconds later and lands into the water on the other side of the rock. Blinking, the diver leaps into the open water and swam into the direction of the large, glowing shadow.

…

The intense heat that wanderer was used to had changed drastically. It wasn’t blazing hot, but warm. The harsh winds have calmed and it was only a gentle breeze. They stood on a large hill that overlooks the blue land before the figure, which was more liquidy than the sand when the wind swept over it. The sun’s light caused the blue, liquid surface to shimmer and make sparkling shapes, which blinded the wanderer and they shook their head. The ear-like points on the back of their hood twitched as they saw what appeared to be another living thing in the distance. It was moving in the blue land, like a cloth creature in the sand. The crimson robed wanderer tilted their head in confusion, but curiosity drew them to move closer to the new creature and slid down the sandy slope and stopped where the sand met the liquid form, waiting for the creature to get closer.

The diver pops their head out of the water to see how far they were from the odd bumpy land and saw they were rather close than they thought they were. They can detect intense heat rolling off of the hills and thought about diving back under the water, but paused when they saw something on one of the hills. A figure that was shrouded in the haze. At first, the diver thought it was the large structure, but they can see the glow to the far left and the figure was much clearer. They tilt their head as they watched the figure slide down the slope and stop right at the water’s edge and appear to be waiting for them. Their robotic companion was already heading towards the shore and the diver follows. They look up at the stranger, noticing how they had a deep red cloak hiding their body except their legs, a long hood that left their face uncovered, and a trailing scarf. The robed figure's face was the same color as the diver's, and their eyes were a blank white that appeared to glow, as well as ear-like points on top of the hood. The diver emits a chirp, waiting for a response.

The wanderer perked their head up when the black and yellow creature chirped at them and responded with a soft chime, a small bubble appearing above their head and odd glowing symbols within the bubble. Suddenly, their feet get hit with a very cold and wet feeling and they back up quickly and look down to see the water lapping onto the sand, reaching for the robed figure before receding, leaving a soaked mark where it touched the sand. The wanderer shook their pointed feet and stood up and shook the sand off of them like a bird shaking off the dust, the warmth of the sand relieving them of the cold that touched their feet and dried the water.

The diver perked their head high at the red figure’s response and blinked. They were going to reply but jumped when the robed figure jumped back and fell when the water touched their feet. The diver chirped several times as if to ask if the wanderer was okay once the wanderer stood back up, inching closer to the edge of the water and nearly on their chest on the sand. Despite the robed figure not having any facial detail, the diver can tell the other was not pleased with the experience.

The wanderer looks down at the black and yellow figure and responded with a few more chimes in reply to the other’s concern. Seeing the floating figure move closer, the wanderer can see that they have a body and two trailing things attached to their feet. Was this stranger another of their kind, just without a cloak and lacking the lovely crimson? Could they walk? The wanderer chimes a couple more times and nods their head to the stranger, gesturing them to stand up. Hopefully, the other can walk fine because if they fall, the wanderer may not catch them on time due to their lack of arms.

The diver blinks as the crimson figure nods their head, curious as to what they wanted the diver to do. Perhaps they were asking them to step out of the water? Can the diver do that? They have legs… Yet they are unsure if they are capable of walking, let alone standing. The diver moves closer to the shore and tuck their legs underneath them and push their upper body up with their hands and rose from the water. They look down and saw their fins vanished. Perhaps it was to make walking less awkward. The diver steps forward and was surprised to know they weren’t falling forward or backward. They take another step, this time onto the sand and immediately as soon as their foot touched the sand, they chirp in surprise at how hot the sand was and jumped back, falling backward into the water. Their robotic companion chirped frantically in response to their companion’s reaction, thinking they were hurt. The diver appeared from the water again and looked at the robed figure, then their almond-shaped eyes narrow in defeat.

The wanderer was even more curious when the diver stood and revealed an all-black body with yellow armor on their shoulders. Their legs were longer than the Wanderer’s own, and they had arms. The diver was very different from the wanderer but noticed they both shared the same void-black face, ear-like points on their heads, and both communicated through chimes and chirps. Unfortunately, the wanderer was unable to get close enough to the diver as the other had let out a loud chirp and fell back into the water, causing a splash that startled the wanderer. What happened? Was the sand too warm? The wanderer knelt and chimed to the diver, apologizing about making them step out of the water and onto hot land.

The diver responds with a reassuring chirp, though they are rather disappointed that they were unable to stay on land for very long due to the sand being too hot for them, and that they were unable to be close enough to the wanderer. Other than their robotic companion, the wanderer was the only other figure that looked like them that they’ve seen thus far and wanted to get to know them more. The diver chirped as if they were sighing and laid down on the sand in the water, resting their chin over their arms and gently kicking their fins. They looked over at their small companion and watched as it dove back under and swam off to who knows where. It came back not long after and chirped to their humanoid companion and the other to follow and swam back to where it came from.  
Both figures glance at each other and follow after the small robot.

Ahead was a flat rock that sat between the edge of the water and sand, the top low but still high enough that the water can’t splash onto it. The small robot waited by the rock and chirped to both figures to come over. The wanderer and diver make it to the rock and the wanderer examines the flat rock before placing one foot onto it, then stands on top of it. The diver places both hands onto the edge and looks up at the wanderer, who had sat down already. The diver reaches both arms onto the rock, which was cool enough for them, and rests their chin on their arms again and chirps, sounding much happier this time. The wanderer chimes back and, although face void of expression, seems to smile at the diver. The bottom of the diver’s eyes arch upward, also appearing to be smiling back. The small robot chirps several times, seeming to be proud of bringing the two much closer to each other than before.

The two new friends enjoy each other’s company for the entire day onto night, where they looked at the stars and watched streaks of white dart across the inky black sky. Although the moment was peaceful, the two knew they would have to part eventually. When that time came, both were reluctant to leave. The wanderer then began to hum a melody that was sung by their ancestors, a song that travelers often sing when they part with their companions, but a song that also brings others to them. The two felt relaxed and finally parted ways, bidding farewell as either disappeared into the night.

…

The rising sun chased away the darkness of the night and brought forth a new day, the sky a blend of gold and blue. The mountain shone with a glorious, welcoming light, the mechanical structure floating in the sky hummed softly. Somewhere, where sand and water met, vocal tunes echoed and mixed to create a melody that signifies a strong friendship was made.

**Author's Note:**

> First story here! I have no idea what to do yet, but I'll get it eventually. I'll come back to give this an edit and italicize the words. [Kind] Criticism is allowed!


End file.
